


Perfectly Impolite

by Oodles



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Rude, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Brothels, Pack Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scratching, Victorian, mild catboy shenanigans, mild werewolf shenanigans, omega reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles
Summary: Midgar in Victorian clothes with Victorian rules on not immediately bedding the first pretty boy that smirks in your general direction, with a dash of ‘omegas are told not to go near alphas for the sake of their marriageability’ aka Reno has never been touched by a man and Rude is sweating in his coattails about it.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	Perfectly Impolite

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 prompt for the week was historical and I needed to put Reno in a pretty corset + bodice combo and then 20k words later here we are.  
> please be warned I use words for Reno’s afab body that I personally prefer but if you’re not fond of any of the c-words, the nsfw bits may not be for you! 
> 
> this set up for this is essentially, what if instead of Victorian society imposing controlling rules on women, they were for omegas. Should make it easier to adjust to any world building.

“I thought this was a closed event.”

Rude glances over at Rufus as he adjusts the candle display in the middle of their table.

“Is someone here who shouldn’t be?” Tseng asks from Rufus’s other side.

“The table in the back left corner,” Rufus says, gaze now respectfully on his name card.

Tseng makes a noise. “Veld is perfectly welcome here, sir, you know that.”

“Well, sure,” Rufus gives the tiniest shrug of his shoulders. “But he doesn’t usually bring such… interesting company.”

Tseng _tsk_ ’s at Rufus and Rude can’t help himself. He has to know what the hell Rufus is talking about. It’s not like Veld to cause a scene. Then again, Rufus has been bored lately and looking for trouble in every corner. Perhaps he’s just being dramatic.

“Where?” Rude tries his best to look nonchalant as he scans the tables nearer to Rufus’s father, where he would expect a man of Veld’s status to be seated. Through the mess of all these bodies and candles, Rude can’t isolate any one scent.

“He’s not on this side of the room,” Tseng answers.

“Yes, seems he brought a colorful stray with him,” Rufus adds, tone light enough but Rude recognizes the judgemental lilt.

“Stop that,” Tseng chides in a whisper. “Someone will hear.”

“Oh no,” Rufus flashes his eyes at Tseng. “Whatever will I do?”

Tseng glares back at him. “Get your finances suspended for disrespecting a colleague of your father’s. Forced on a ‘vacation’. _Again_.”

“We are feeling catty tonight, hm?” Rufus frowns.

Rude finally spots Veld across the divide in the room meant to separate the alphas and the omegas. Veld is easy enough to catch amidst a crowd with the prominent scars over his cheek, not to mention he stands out like a sore thumb on the omega side of the room in his neutral brown suit. He’s speaking to the person at his left side, a younger omega by the looks of him. Immediately Rude understands why Rufus got so ruffled. Judging by the bright red marks on the young man’s face, Rufus must think he’s been _hired_ , but Tseng and Rude know Veld better than that.

“A widower is not about to bring paid company into a socialite’s house,” Rude mutters.

“He must be from the Turks Home,” Tseng guesses, nodding at Rude. “One of Veld’s wards that he wants to introduce. He’s playing guardian tonight, which is why he’s over there.”

“Well, I wish him luck,” Rufus says, smiling at his own remark. “That one looks like it’ll bite if you get too close.”

Rude looks over at their table again, figuring the distance is great enough that no one will notice. The omega in question certainly makes an impression. Rude’s probably not the only one sneaking glances. Such vividly colored hair matched to those tattoos standing out against pale skin. Everything about him seems _bright_. Like a candle flickering in the dark.

It’s the evening of course, so a bit of his chest is on display, and his red ponytail is draped like a scarf across his right shoulder. A black band of fabric sits tight over his throat, no doubt dampening his scent. Veld says something and the young man lifts black gloved hands up, only for Veld to give a slight shake of his head and the omega quickly drops his hands to his lap with a guilty smile. He must still be learning the ropes.

Another remark from Veld and the young man’s smile turns a little more genuine. They must know each other well enough to joke.

“You’re staring,” Tseng whispers.

Rude looks away, heat in his face. “I’ve… never seen anyone like him before.”

“No, because you stay in Upper Midgar,” Rufus quips. “Where you should be.”

Rude does not say what he was really thinking which was more to the tune of _I’ve never seen anyone so alluring._

As everyone acclimates to the mixing scents of so many people and all of the candles meant to keep it subdued, a few of the staff come out to remove the decorative divide between the omegas and alphas. When Rufus’s father rises from his seat at one end of the room, everyone else begins to follow suit. Governor Shinra waves a hand, looking bored as anything, and takes his seat again.

Sound swells through the room from the quartet of musicians in the corner and suddenly there’s energy to the entire banquet hall.

“Finally,” Rufus says, losing some of the tension in his shoulders. Tseng and Rude immediately relax a degree as well. When Rufus is on edge, it’s hard for either of them to stay calm. “Let’s be on our way. We have people to please.”

As the son of the head of the house, Rufus is always expected to greet everyone at the party. Tseng is there to remind Rufus of anyone’s name or rank or occupation or relation to his father in case he forgets. Rude is there to keep both of them safe and, as Rufus puts it, to prevent the young heir from dying of boredom under his father’s watchful eye.

It’s Rude’s job to be aware of the whole room and everyone who could pose a threat to Rufus. Hardly anyone on this pre-approved guest list actually _is_ a threat, and this would normally be the time that Rude let his mind wander away from this repetitive motion, but his gaze searches. No one else besides Tseng and Rufus knows why Rude hates being so steeped in all this _scent_ , and he’s gotten used to hiding that discomfort, but it doesn’t stop him from getting a little wound up when his nose can’t differentiate between thirty or more bodies.

Now, though, he is selfishly wondering when that omega will show up. He keeps catching flashes of red hair out of the corner of his eye but he can’t afford to look too closely for fear that Rufus will realize that Rude isn’t paying attention. He’s not about to hand Rufus fodder for his own little games when he’s been cooped up in the house for so long. Rufus has a knack for trouble on a good day and ever since his father grounded him, he’s been having very long and slow days. It’s best not to give him any ideas.

Of course, the second Rude tells himself to give up looking for the omega, suddenly there he is beside Veld.

Veld extends his hand to Rufus. “Good to see you again, Mr. Shinra.”

Rude and Tseng have privately agreed that using this title is what keeps Veld in Rufus’s good graces.

“Chief Veld,” Rufus responds, accepting his outstretched hand. It’s a curt handshake, but a friendly one nonetheless. “Glad you could make it.”

Whether or not he knows it’s the right thing to do, the omega in Veld’s tow has his gaze off to the side. Rude is struggling not to study the pretty black bodice and skirt clinging to a thin frame. It probably looks lovely when he moves. The bit of gold lace detailing the middle matches the band around his neck and the gloves that show his fingers.

Before he realizes it, Rude is sneaking a glance at the omega’s face. It’s the kind of face that seems to look different with every slight tilt of his head. Rude blames the tattoos for making him stare too long. When blue eyes meet his own, Rude struggles not to visibly startle. He rips his gaze away. Bad form. _Do not stare at an omega, least of all when you’re already feeling restless._

“Thank you for the invite,” Veld says. “Always a pleasure to stop by the estate.”

Rufus finally directs his attention to the red haired omega at Veld’s side. “And who have we here? Another stowaway?” Even though Rufus’s tone is unassuming, Rude pities this stranger for what everyone might already be whispering about him. If Rufus is bold enough to do it, so are others.

“Rufus, this is Reno,” Veld says, gesturing to his company.

Reno aims a perfectly practiced smile at Rufus, no teeth, hands still held politely in front of himself.

“He’s one of the omegas from the Turks Home,” Veld explains. “He’s a well loved member of our family but it was starting to feel selfish to keep him there.”

Such obvious code. Veld is trying to say that it’s time this Reno found a mate but that’s too forward for polite company. Everyone knows the purpose of the Turks Home. Veld has taken it upon himself to help orphans from below the plate enter high society. Usually, he focuses his efforts on alphas as they typically have a harder time making that transition, but there is usually at least one omega in his flock. It’s been his passion project since Veld’s mate passed away, alongside his daytime work for Governor Shinra.

Tseng and Rude have done work with one of the alphas he brought up. A good, hardworking man. They know how loyal the Turks are to Veld, which is more than enough to keep them from stepping out of line. Even Rude and Tseng have developed an admiration for the older alpha. Veld is a man who commands respect without trying.

There’s an undeniable spark to this omega, though. Reno. Rude will definitely remember those eyes, even for the brief moment he saw them

“Reno, lovely to meet you,” Rufus says to the young man. Rude hopes for Reno’s sake that Rufus goes easy on him tonight. “I’m told all of Veld’s Turks are immensely smart. Have you picked something to study while you’re there?”

“Thanks for asking, sir,” Reno says. “Yeah, I picked a subject but I feel like it’d be pretty boring for someone like you. Wouldn’t want to put you to sleep at a party.”

There’s a moment of glaring silence and Rude is sure he _and_ Tseng are watching Rufus for his reaction. Rude wonders if Rufus is about to bury this omega for being smart enough to avoid the question, but a microscopic smile curves Rufus’s lips. Rude glances back at Reno, sees that same subdued smile, and he finds himself admiring the nerves of steel.

“Well I appreciate your honesty on the matter. Were you out here hoping to find someone dull enough to take interest?” Rufus asks, still with that tickled expression.

Rude can see Tseng’s jaw bunching and Veld shifts his weight like he’s preparing to grab Reno and run.

“Ah, no sir,” Reno answers quickly, and it almost seems like they’re having a normal conversation. “Ideally, I’d find someone too quiet to even ask. Or, maybe someone has insomnia and I could just talk at them until they fall asleep. You know, an equal partnership.”

“What a pill,” Rufus says quietly. He looks over at Rude with that _I’ve been sitting around for too long_ smirk and adds, “Quiet, hm? You’d get along splendidly with my cohort here. Hardly speaks a word. Though, I’m unsure about insomnia. Rude, how have you been sleeping?”

If this were anyone else, Rude would bear his teeth, but it’s Rufus so he drops his gaze, staring at the hem of Reno’s pretty black skirt. The tips of his rounded boots peek out from under. Protocol would say that Rude is Governor Shinra’s employee first and Rufus’s alpha second, but he knows whose bite is worse.

“Hardly a wink, sir,” Rude says, fully aware that he’s being too quiet but this is almost too much for him. Forcing him to play along with this fake match making. The worst part, of course, is that he _wants_ to play along because he desperately wants an excuse to look at Reno again. He wonders what Reno’s scent is…

“Look at that,” Rufus says, turning his hawkish smile back on Reno, and then to Veld. “Perhaps we should arrange an outing.”

Veld is obviously trying to fight off the shock of an offer from Rufus Shinra’s own pack. Even if it is just a joke to Rufus. Of course, if Veld denied it now, that would be a much bigger slap to the face than anything Reno could say.

“It would be an honor, of course,” Veld manages. “We’ll await your invitation.”

“With bated breath,” Reno adds. He keeps his gaze directly on Rufus, the one who made the offer, but Rude can’t stop himself from looking at Reno’s face again. There’s definitely a spark to him, one that’s getting brighter, and Rude forces himself to look away before Rufus or Veld notices him staring. Such boldness. If Reno hadn’t said anything more, Rufus might have let this go with some convincing, but Rude is sure now that this won’t die tonight.

Rufus chuckles and gestures to Tseng. “Make a reminder for me, would you?”

There it is.

Well and truly doomed now.

-

“On the afternoon of the 23rd, Reno of the Turks House is cordially invited for afternoon tea at the Shinra Estate.”

Rude feels like he’s going to turn to dust.

“How’s that sound?” Rufus asks, penning the invite. “Welcoming? Warm, but not too warm, right? Wouldn’t want to bring on a heat now would we?”

“Really, sir?” Tseng asks.

Rufus smiles. “Forgive me, it’s just so nice to finally do something for our friend Rude. I’m excited. Since _I’m_ not allowed to leave, we may as well bring the excitement to us. And we could use an omega in this pack. Especially one that isn’t afraid of me.”

“I won’t say you’re wrong but do you really need to drag Rude through all this just to make a point to your father?” Tseng asks. “Of all of us, Rude should be spared unnecessary stress.”

Rufus lifts his face to smirk at Rude. “I don’t see him complaining. Why would he? I’m sure Reno will provide _stimulating_ conversation. And it’s not like he’s never seen those marks before.”

Rude just breathes, unable to voice any aspect of the tangled emotion caught in his throat. _Of course I’m not going to complain about the pack leader’s rule, nor will I tell him that there are much less convoluted ways to expand the pack, because I am actually looking forward to seeing Reno again, but terrified that Reno will quickly see that I’m not much for company. Not to mention the_ other _problem._

“Of course he’s not complaining, sir,” is all Tseng says. “You can’t judge Rude for a service _you_ facilitate. And we don’t even know why Reno has those marks, they could be coincidence.”

Still smiling, Rufus finishes writing the invite in silence. “They should receive the letter by nightfall. Oh, I hope they get back to us soon. Who knew playing matchmaker was so fun? Maybe I can start a new business venture.”

“You do realize that Veld could deny this, right?” Tseng asks.

“He wouldn’t be so rash,” Rufus says, waving his hand.

“Even worse,” Tseng says. “If Veld comes here as a chaperone, you’ll have to entertain him personally while Rude and Reno drink tea at each other. This isn’t just about _them_ , a first outing is meant for _both_ packs to agree that this is a wise decision. Veld has to approve you as a suitable new pack leader just as much as Rude and Reno will have to figure out if they can tolerate each other. Not to mention the mate implications here _and_ the moon problem.”

“Stop talking so rationally,” Rufus chides, leaning his chin onto his gloved fist. “It’s been a while since I played such a complex round of chess. If Reno joins the pack, they can back out of the mate arrangement later. His position with us will prevent the scandal. Rude, do us a favor and sniff out Reno to make sure he’d be a good fit. Just don’t get carried away.”

Rude meets Rufus’s pleased expression, very quietly adding, “I’d say the same to you, sir.”

Rufus smiles fully. “Then it’s settled. Get a new suit. Let’s make sure you look well and interested in your new acquaintance. Wag your tail a little for him.”

-

Reno leans his head against the window of the carriage for most of the ride over to the Shinra Estate. As they’re approaching the gates, Veld nudges the tip of Reno’s boot with his own shoe.

“Look alive,” Veld says. “Almost there.”

“They’re jerking us around,” Reno says. “You know it as well as I do.”

Veld fixes Reno with a stare sharp enough to make him sit up straight. “Rufus Shinra, while perhaps not the most immediately appealing prospective pack leader, is well connected, well positioned, and well supported. But you’re not here to talk with him. I am. I’ll figure this out and ascertain just how serious he is. All you have to do is not piss off this alpha while I talk to him. Can you manage that?”

Reno takes a deep breath before fixing his face into his _omega_ smile. “Well I love tea now apparently, so yeah, should be easy.”

Veld nods, satisfied.

“This new corset is strangling me but that’s another issue,” Reno mutters, rolling his shoulders.

Reno catches the barest hint of a smile on Veld’s stern face which he considers a victory enough to justify behaving for a little while. The rest will depend on this alpha. Rude. What the hell kind of name is that? Reno had been so concerned about the Shinra’s at the party that he hadn’t taken the time to study the person he’d be sitting across from today. He’d only managed the smallest glances at the man’s large stature, well tailored suit and, if Reno’s being honest, a _too_ kind face.

No one working for the Shinra’s should look so shy. How have they not chewed him up by now? He must either have a secret or an important relative.

Either way, Reno would absolutely prefer tea with the soft looking alpha over Rufus Shinra. At least this guy won’t punish him for playing stupid. Probably.

Coming to a stop at the gates, Veld opens the door for Reno and offers his hand for the steps down. It’s not that Reno minds necessarily, but looking over at the trio of _well bred_ Shinra men waiting to receive them makes him feel obstinate.

Reno hops out of the carriage directly onto the driveway, offering a sweet smile to Veld. “All good.”

Veld simply extends his offered hand and shuts the door instead. “Here we go.”

“Chief Veld,” Rufus calls from across the driveway. “How wonderful.”

Reno imagines how nice it would be to roll his eyes at this man. Unfortunately, that’s not on the table, so he steals a not-so-subtle look at the man who he’s meant to be talking to that day. May as well not waste any time in figuring this out.

The light of day is kind to all of them, and Reno wonders how much worse he stands out like this. He’s well aware of how unusual he looks to these upper plate people. Rude, though, he looks good. Better than Reno remembers, not that it matters. The black frock coat hanging open suits his broad shoulders. Reno imagines that Rufus makes the others wear black so his own white clothes stand out more but it works for them.

Reno politely keeps his gaze off Rude’s face, or well, mostly. Even though he’s sure Veld would prevent Reno from having to take a mate in this fashion, he figures there’s no harm in making a _personal_ assessment. For fun. Even if this amounts to nothing, window shopping never hurt anyone.

The well groomed bit of facial hair accentuates the set of his jaw. Reno isn’t used to seeing high society folks without some kind of fancy hairdo, but he has to admit he’s intrigued by this man who seems so put together actively choosing to leave such an easy status symbol behind. Tseng, the other alpha who Veld told Reno about, has a sheet of long black hair tied back to show his face. Seeing him out and about, no one would think twice that he belonged above the plate. Rude sticks out under scrutiny, from the shaved head to the fact that’s noticeably larger than everyone around him.

“Thank you for joining us,” Rufus says, reaching for Veld. They clasp hands and Reno thinks this alpha is having way too much fun. It’s not even _his_ fake-date.

“It was an honor to receive your invitation,” Veld says. “I hope you find us both suitable company for the afternoon.”

“Oh I’m sure everyone will have a lovely time,” Rufus assures them. “Please, come inside.”

He gestures to the front doors and Reno feels a bit of adrenaline coiling through his stomach as some staff member directs their carriage away. Trapped for now.

The five of them begin drifting toward the house when Rufus’s gaze cuts to Rude and Reno doesn’t miss that spoiled smile on his lips. “Rude, you should escort our guest and be sure to make him feel welcome. I’ll entertain the Chief.”

Rude’s eyes give this panicked flash that happens so quickly, Reno wouldn’t believe it if he hadn’t seen it himself. What does this alpha have to be afraid of? Rude doesn’t respond, but nods his head and soon their formation shifts. Rufus and Veld walk side by side, Tseng in front of them, and Rude falls into place a respectful distance away from Reno.

Rude’s hands flex like he’s never noticed them before and then he folds his arms behind his back. “Welcome,” he says quietly.

Reno is trying his best to keep the disbelief out of his gaze but it almost feels like this guy is scared. “Thanks.”

This is all so strange. It seems like Rude is out of his depth and Reno can’t fathom why the high society alpha is losing his cool around an orphan from under the plate with _brothel tattoos_. Surely a man in Rufus Shinra’s pack isn’t dumb enough to think this is a real arrangement, unless Rufus has far more indecent plans than Reno gave him credit for. He doesn’t seem the type to use his own men for that. The only reasonable explanation is that Rude is simply uncomfortable to be around someone with such a low status.

It’s definitely the tattoos.

Reno looks away from him, feeling the impulse to cross his arms out of annoyance, but knowing the damn sleeves and corset on this dress are too tight for that. This guy probably thinks Reno is slum trash just like everyone else above the plate.

Rufus and Veld look so _normal_ up here. It makes Reno itch.

When they walk into a more intimate parlour meant for small groups, the five of them immediately split. Rufus expertly guides Veld away, Tseng staying in their orbit like a punctual moon. Just when Reno takes half a step toward them, Rude speaks up.

“Over here,” he says. He’s still so quiet. “If you don’t mind.”

There’s a tiny round table for two. Reno sees a tea set and fights off a sigh. “Sure.”

He’s about to sit but nearly bumps into Rude as he sees him pulling out Reno’s chair for him. _This is normal, right_. Reno quickly steps aside to give Rude space. This dance is still new to him. When he goes to sit and Rude slides the chair underneath him, Reno jolts upright at the contact of the chair. He didn’t expect to be so jumpy here.

Rude takes the seat across from Reno, keeping his gaze on the teapot. He lifts his hands, touches the tablecloth with his gloves and lowers his hands again. “Do you like tea?”

Reno figures it’s okay now to look, so he stares directly at Rude. “Sure, why not? What have we got here?”

Rude’s eyes flick up to Reno’s and back to the tea set in an instant. “...I’m not sure.”

Reno quirks an eyebrow and quickly tries to fix his face. “Right. Why would you? Alphas don’t need to care about tea.”

He sees Rude swallow, a little spark behind his eyes. Quickly, he glances at the other table and then picks up the steaming teapot. “It’s just that Rufus didn’t tell me what they’re serving today.” He fills both their cups and pulls one closer. “I guess he doesn’t think it matters.”

“God, how selfish,” Reno says, fighting the urge to cross his legs like he would at home.

Rude almost kind of smiles at that. “He’s, uh… not one to concern himself with the difference between assam and english breakfast.”

Reno stares at Rude again, bewildered. “And you are?”

“I, uh… it’s just because I have a good nose,” Rude mutters, looking away again.

He seems _nervous_ , not uncomfortable. Almost like he thinks this is a real date. That can’t be true, though. Still, it’s almost kind of cute to think this alpha cares about blends of tea or how to impress an omega. Not just any omega. _Reno_.

“Is that why Rufus recruited you into his pack?” Reno asks, trying to remember to be useful. “You got a good nose?”

Finally, Rude looks at him head on without flinching. “That was just a bonus, actually.”

Reno tilts his head to the side, watching Rude. The man doesn’t match this obnoxiously frilly room with such a straightforward face. Not to mention how large he looks sitting at this table for two. He is handsome, it’s true, but not in the usual ostentatious Shinra style. Reno fits in better here…

“I look out for him,” Rude goes on. “That’s all.”

“You’re the muscle, huh?” Reno asks. “Standing behind the other two looking scary?”

Another flash of a smile on Rude’s lips softens his entire face. He lowers his voice even more. “Tseng’s the scary one. I just throw the punches.”

Reno laughs, completely caught off guard by anything resembling a joke. All three of the other men look over at them and Reno covers his mouth, staring at Rude. This is not what he expected at all. Rude turns to the others, gives a barely there motion of his head, and turns back to Reno.

“You’re good,” he says, still so quiet, and Reno wonders if he’s whispering for _Reno’s_ benefit. “Glad I can… make you laugh, though.”

Reno keeps his hand over his mouth. _Good lord is this a real date?_ He feels pale.

“I know this is strange,” Rude mutters, gloved fingers sliding the saucer underneath his tea cup. “You’re probably thinking this is fake, right?”

Reno forces his hands back into his lap, fighting for composure again. “Why would I? That sounds like something an impolite omega would think.”

Rude puts his hands in his lap too. “It’s okay, you can be smart with me. Rufus was an ass at the party. He does that a lot. I don’t know if you’re impolite but I can tell you’re sharp.”

Reno’s eyes go wide, voice going into a whisper. “Why am I here?”

“Rufus has been trying to expand his pack,” Rude answers, just as quiet. “His father is getting in the way. Rufus figures by playing matchmaker he can get around some of his father’s rules. We all know Veld does good work and Rufus recognizes a capable person when he sees one. Sorry if I… have to act forward with you.”

Reno blinks, quickly trying to accept this new reality. Of course this is all an elaborate insult to Governor Shinra. It makes perfect sense. And it’s _not_ a real date, but it is a real _arrangement_.

“You’re right,” Reno says. “Serving me tea _was_ very forward. I’m not sure my reputation will recover.”

Rude smiles more with his eyes than his mouth. Reno wonders if he learned that from the Shinra’s or if he’s always done that.

“I didn’t think the Shinra’s were big fans of Veld,” Reno says. “Haven’t they been kinda at odds?”

Rude looks a little guilty as he goes back to spinning the saucer. “Rufus respects him. Otherwise he wouldn’t be trying to steal you.”

“ _Steal_ me?” Reno feels himself smiling too genuinely. “You _are_ forward.”

“I… didn’t mean to say it like that…” Rude flattens his hand to the table, taking in Reno’s expression.

“No, you meant that,” Reno says, putting it all together. “Your pack leader wants to simultaneously poach from the Turks House _and_ expand his pack with someone who would permanently insult Governor Shinra. I’m… kind of impressed.”

Rude exhales, still looking a little unsure of himself. “Do you want sugar?”

Reno’s lips part. “Excuse me?”

“In your tea,” he adds, pointing at Reno’s cup.

Reno breathes in, fighting off panic he can’t quite explain. “Right, yeah. Thank you.”

Rude looks kind of pleased with himself and it’s starting to piss Reno off. Spooning sugar into Reno’s cup like he’s enjoying how much whiplash he’s causing. All these damn alphas…

“So if Tseng is the scary one and you’re the strong one, what do you need me for?” Reno asks.

Rude gives the tiniest shrug of his shoulders. “We don’t have a pretty one…”

Uncomfortable heat sweeps up Reno’s neck and he leans forward a couple of inches just to hiss as softly as he can, “I’m not going to be your pack eye candy.”

“I’m sorry,” Rude says quickly. “I just…” He swallows, brown eyes gone wide. “I’m not good at paying people compliments.”

Reno can’t keep the utter confusion off his face as he hurriedly whispers, “Is this a date or not?”

Rude’s shoulders jump up to his ears and his gaze plummets to the tablecloth, pushing and pulling at it with one finger. “Forgive me. If you don’t want it to be, then it won’t. Simple as that.”

Needing something to worry at, Reno snatches a napkin off the table, puts it in his lap and bunches it in one hand. “I’ll have to think about it. About _all_ of this. Unless that was _also_ a tease.”

Reno wants to be angry, but seeing Rude give a little shake of his head and the smallest hint of a smile has him feeling something else.

“It’s up to you,” Rude says. “I promise.”

Damnit, he is handsome. Still gripping his napkin, Reno asks, “Is that part of your pack leader’s plan too?”

“Not exactly,” Rude answers. “Rufus assumes we’d mutually back out of a courtship later on. If you’re already part of the pack then it’s not like you’d need to worry about your reputation. We’d protect you. I wouldn’t force you to be my…”

 _Mate_. He lets the word die on his lips but Reno can hear it loud and clear.

His throat is drying up, so Reno takes his cup of tea with unsteady hands. “But you _are_ offering to try…? Underneath your pack leader’s nose?”

Rude’s mouth does this thing like he wants to smile but thinks it’s the incorrect response. “I suppose… I am… If you weren’t offended by my trying.”

Reno takes an unflattering gulp of tea and sets the cup down. “No… I guess I’m not offended… if you wanted to _attempt_ to… get to know me.”

Rude’s shoulders relax and he meets Reno’s gaze a little easier. “Probably best to keep that to ourselves. Not sure Rufus would approve of me making decisions without him.”

Reno nods, an electric thrill in his belly. “I’m used to keeping secrets.”

Rude tries to fight off another smile. “Just promise you’ll tell me if you change your mind. I don’t want to embarrass myself any more than I already did today.”

Reno stifles another laugh. _Oh lord he is sweet isn’t he?_

“I get it,” Reno says. “You’re the charming one.”

Rude’s expression becomes the embodiment of an exclamation mark for a moment, brows and eyes and mouth all reacting before he settles back into a smile, warmer than before. “Knew you were sharp.”

“Don’t press your luck or you’ll find out exactly how sharp I am,” Reno warns.

Rude’s gaze is bright. “Are you armed this afternoon?”

“A polite omega would never bring a weapon into the Governor’s house,” Reno tells him. “Just like how a proper alpha would never get close enough to check to see if he did.”

The little laugh Rude gives. Very warm. “Careful not to put dangerous ideas in my head. I wouldn’t want to scandalize you, but I also can’t afford to put my pack leader at risk.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been told I have an overactive imagination,” Reno says.

 _This man, this alpha, wants to court me_.

As quiet as ever, Rude adds, “I’m sure you’ve also been told how beautiful you are.”

Reno’s hand involuntarily tightens into a fist in his lap. “Shockingly, no, people don’t tell me that.”

Rude lifts his chin just a touch. “Did I do better that time?”

Reno tilts his head again.

“With the compliment,” Rude clarifies.

 _Deep breath_. Reno relaxes his hand. “It would definitely be improper of me to come right out and say so.”

“Of course…”

But Rude still looks pleased with himself while Reno attempts to remain composed. He’s so terribly bad at being polite.

_What a strange day._

“Let’s talk about something less stressful,” Rude offers, and he begins to ask Reno little questions about home. Even though it’s harmless talk, Reno still feels unsteady with the knowledge of Rude’s _interest_ settling over him. They talk until Rufus and Veld rise from their seats and Reno feels relief rush through him. Veld approaches Reno and holds his arm out. Rude stands up too, and Reno is the last to get to his feet, accepting Veld’s arm with more gratitude than he’ll ever admit to.

“All finished then?” Veld asks, even though it’s not really up to Reno.

“Yes, sir, it’s been fascinating,” Reno answers.

“I hope we’ll see you again soon,” Rufus chimes in from across the room, delighted.

Reno remembers what the real game is here and gives a slight curtsy to Rufus first before turning to Rude and saying, “I look forward to learning more about your pack.”

“Thank you for coming,” Rude says, his face going back to utter neutral.

Tseng sees them out, as is his role, and Reno focuses on breathing. Damn this weak feeling in his legs. Damn that handsome man.

-

“Well?” Rufus turns his full attention on Rude the second they’re alone. “Do you think he’d be a good fit with the pack? Shall we book the venue for the wedding now?”

Rude tries to keep from smiling again. “Trust me, sir, he’ll fit right in.”

“How do you think he’ll take the news of your… affliction?” Rufus asks.

Rude huffs, looking away. “I’d rather he get comfortable before forcing that knowledge onto him.”

“Be honest, though,” Rufus insists, some of the playfulness dissipating. “Will it turn him away?”

Rude sighs. “I want to say no but I’m not entirely sure. You know it’s a touchy subject for most people.”

“I certainly do,” Rufus says. “Well, next time suss it out for us. Two outings can be written off but three is a little more damning and we don’t want to get ourselves into a mess if we can help it. He’ll either be open to it or he won’t. Simple as that. Good work, though. I’m sure that was a lot for you, you can be relieved for the day.”

“Thank you sir,” Rude mumbles as Rufus canters off, no doubt to continue his scheming with Tseng. When he’s truly alone, Rude sits heavily back in his chair. That really was a lot. Rufus has provided him with company in the past when things got difficult around the full moon, but good lord is it different to be doing this just because he finds someone intriguing. And Reno looked so adorably startled by it all.

Rude’s gaze cuts over to the cup Reno had drank from. Even sitting across from Reno, he could hardly smell him. Reno must take pains to suppress his scent. But he looked so pretty in that dress, giving Rude so many colorful expressions. It was difficult to keep his eyes off Reno’s lips the whole time. Very good lips. Biteable lips.

Heart racing, Rude reaches over and picks up Reno’s cup, fitting his mouth to where Reno’s had been. He can smell just the slightest hint of Reno’s scent underneath the tea. Something subtle, like pear or peach.

A noise startles him and he sets the cup down just before the maid pokes her head in.

“Oh, forgive me, I thought the room was empty.”

“You’re fine,” Rude tells her, standing up. “I just lost track of time.”

-

“So, how was it?” Veld crosses his legs.

Reno shoves his hands under his legs, eyes narrowed. “You first.”

Veld brushes some of his hair aside. “Rufus thinks he’s better at hiding his intentions than he actually is. I can see a thorn in the Governor’s side from a mile away but he _is_ at least interested in you joining for more than just aesthetics. He knows some of the work we do. Sounds like he’s counting on you being able to stand up for yourself, but I feel confident that Rufus wouldn’t waste his time asking someone into his pack that he didn’t think he’d be able to work with. His pack is simply too small for dead weight. He would let you return home if you needed to.”

Reno nods, adding this to his conversation to Rude. _So he really doesn’t expect anything genuine out of Rude_.

“What did you learn?” Veld presses.

Reno smirks. “That Rufus’s second alpha is smart enough to admit that his pack leader is an ass sometimes. I appreciated that.”

“Hm,” Veld’s brow jumps up and down. “Rude is a good man.”

“You know him?” Reno asks.

“Yes,” Veld nods. “He and Tseng did some work with Matt and I last year. I trusted him then to be professional, and I trust him now not to lie to you, though he is undoubtedly keeping something to himself. It wasn’t my place to ask about it before. You may need to do some snooping on your own.”

Reno frowns, itching at the band of fabric around his neck. “You think he’s honest, though.”

“I do,” Veld says. “He’s more compassionate than he lets on in front of the Shinra’s. Why, did he say something strange to you?”

“Nah,” Reno waves his hand before he can show the lie on his own face. “Just making sure I’m not walking into a bear trap.”

He blames the jolt in his stomach on the bumpy carriage ride.

-

“Tell us about your date!”

Reno rolls his eyes, sliding a comb through Shots’ long blonde hair. “Oh boy, where do I begin? I sat in a stiff chair in an even stiffer corset and choked down some tea. The end.”

“You’re being coy,” Elena says, perched on a stool beside them. “You’ve never been on a date, you can’t tell me you weren’t at least a little intrigued.”

“It was a _mission_ ,” Reno says, frowning. He eases through a snag in Shots’ hair, switching the comb for his fingers to get it out. “Veld wants me to spy on the Shinra’s, it’s nothing to do with dating.”

Shots whips her face around to look at Reno with a devilish smirk. “Then why are you blushing?”

“I am not,” Reno says automatically and physically turns her head away from him.

“He’s so embarrassed,” Shots says to Elena. “Poor baby.”

Reno pulls _lightly_ on Shots’ hair. “You want a bald spot?”

“You wouldn’t,” she sings back. “Elena would break your fingers before you could.”

“Hmm, I could take you both,” Reno says.

Elena snorts. “Like hell you can.”

“Okay, maybe I can’t beat you both but I can definitely outrun you,” he amends. “I know what you want to hear. You want me to tell you about Rude, right? What he wore, what his manners were? That kinda nonsense?”

“I just wanna know if he’s handsome,” Shots says. “And also if you think you could beat him up.”

Reno shakes his head at her, but he feels that wild tinge of warmth again as he thinks about Rude’s face. “Yeah, I guess he was _technically_ handsome. You know, like, by traditional standards.”

“ _Oooh_ ,” Elena points at him. “You think he’s _gorgeous_.”

“I never said that, what part of _mission_ do you not understand?” Reno snaps, trying to stay calm as he starts braiding Shots’ hair. “He could definitely beat me in a fight, but I’m probably faster than him.”

“I don’t want to lose you to a bunch of spoiled rich boy alphas,” Elena says. “So just finish your mission, alright?”

He laughs. “Maybe they’re nice. Maybe they’ll pay me. Maybe I won’t have to get quarantined whenever I…” _go into heat._

Elena pouts at him and stands up to slide her arms around his shoulders. “Okay, okay, if they’re extra nice to you I won’t track you down and drag you home. But only if they’re _extra nice to you_.”

“Yeah, otherwise we’ll take them all down,” Shots adds, putting her fist to her palm.

Reno smiles. “You two will be the first to know. Elena, just promise me you’ll take the time to learn how to braid Shots’ hair if I leave? I know you’re a tough-as-nails alpha and it’s not your job but you two are going to lose your hair if you don’t take care of it. I won’t be around all the time, ya know?”

Elena rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, show me then.”

-

Meeting number two is a little less formal. Reno can tell because he’s allowed to wear short sleeves instead of full. The corset still drives him crazy, but as Cissnei laces it up for him, he catches his reflection in the mirror and immediately hears Rude’s voice in the back of his head.

 _Beautiful_.

He sees his own unsure expression and looks away. This is a mission first, curiosity second. He has to remember that.

“Lovely,” Cissnei says as he slips a jacket on. “Perfect for walking aimlessly around some rich boy’s garden.”

Reno laughs. “I cannot believe these people have outfits for every occasion.”

“Better get used to it,” she says. “You’re one of them now.”

He’s practically frowning right up until Veld is offering a hand to help Reno out of the carriage again. Reno accepts it that time, mostly because his mind is still scattered across the road.

“Stunning as always,” Rufus crows from the front steps.

Reno only gives Rufus the barest of smiles before he looks at Rude. Hmm. Just as handsome as Reno remembered. Unfortunate for him. He’s got a deep purple shirt on underneath the thin coat and the color looks good against his dark skin. Makes Reno want to stare at him and that’s not good at all.

“Nice to see you again,” Rude says quietly when Reno is close enough.

Reno nods, remembering that he should do something a little more direct, and bows quickly just for Rude. “Thanks for having me.”

“Would you like to see the gardens?” Rude asks, taking a step away from Tseng and Rufus. It’s what he’s supposed to do but he still seems shy about it, which brings that spark back to Reno’s stomach. _Sweet_.

Reno lowers his voice. “Well we don’t have much of a choice now, do we?”

Rude’s eyes flash with that quiet humor. “So glad you agree. Shall we?”

“Should I take your arm?” Reno asks. “Is that normal on a second outing?”

Rude smooths his hands down his jacket, beginning to walk toward the house. “Not there yet, no. Unfortunately.”

“Everything’s so slow,” Reno says, smiling even though he doesn’t want to.

Rude leads him through the front doors, straight toward the back of the house. “You know how it is. Everyone cares so much about reputation. If I’m too forward with you, then I’ll be seen as aggressive. But if you’re too accepting, you’ll be seen as over eager.”

“That’s not the only thing,” Reno mutters, glancing around the interior of the Shinra main hall.

Rude sighs softly as they approach a large glass door leading to the back yard. “It’s true. I’m sorry.”

Reno waits for him to open the door and steps back outside, gaze flicking up to Rude’s face. “Your pack doesn’t care about… where I come from?”

Rude lowers his voice. “Let’s get some distance before we talk.”

That puts anxiety in Reno’s chest like a fist but he follows along anyway.

“We’re generously allowed to walk through the garden as long as we stay in sight and don’t get too close to each other,” Rude explains as he steps back onto the grounds.

Reno follows him down the steps, wanting to play along despite himself. “I’ll try to contain my excitement.”

Rude smiles brighter, turning his face away from the others as they crowd onto the porch. Rufus and Veld are talking yet again, and Reno wonders whose idea it was to have them stand with their backs to the gardens. Is this strategic on Rufus’s part, or are they all convinced that no one is up to anything?

“This way,” Rude coaxes gently.

Reno drifts after him.

“Do you… have any interest in flowers?” Rude asks and Reno can tell by his uncertain expression that he already knows the answer.

“Not at all,” Reno says. “I had a friend who loved them. Could tell you the name of every flower and what it symbolized and who you should give them to. She’s a sweetheart.”

“Had?” Rude echoes.

Reno shrugs. “She’s still in the slums and I’m not supposed to go back now.”

“Could you get her out of it?” Rude asks, and the genuine concern on his face is cute.

Reno laughs just thinking about it. “She doesn’t want to leave. She likes it down there. Less rules, less bullshi—”

He stops dead and covers his mouth.

Rude gives the biggest smile yet. “It’s okay, they can’t hear. And I won’t tell. Your friend likes it down there?”

Reno relaxes again, more than a little overwhelmed by Rude’s happy expression. _He’s_ the beautiful one. “Yeah, you couldn’t pry her out of there. I tried.”

“But you left,” Rude prompts, walking further from the house. There’s a white gazebo some distance from the porch on the edge of a body of water, a picturesque backyard for the wealthiest family in Midgar. Reno wonders if Rufus has ever come out here by choice.

Reno starts walking. “Yeah, I left. I didn’t have a lot of options.”

Rude watches him patiently, and self consciousness stiffens Reno’s shoulders. They’re far enough away now that he lets himself speak at a normal volume.

“Yours is one of the most respected packs in this entire city, are you really sure you want me in it? I’m just gonna make you all look bad. Not to mention what it’d do to _your_ status if people thought we were…” Reno frowns, walking faster. “It’s hard not to feel like this is all just a joke.”

Rude easily keeps pace. “I would be lying if I said it doesn’t work well for me to be around people who draw more attention than I do.”

Reno stares up at him and sees the nervous tilt to his brow.

“I don’t envy that you have history on your face but there’s a reason I agreed to be in Rufus’s pack and it wasn’t for status. Actually, for the opposite,” he admits, gaze flicking to Reno and back to the ground.

“You _are_ hiding something,” Reno says, oddly pleased by the knowledge.

Rude fidgets with his coat sleeves. “Rufus told me to try and figure out if you’d be open to something like this but considering everything else, I think it’s best just to tell you. I don’t want to mislead you and there’s still time for you to back out if I tell you now rather than later.”

Reno swallows. “You’re really serious, huh?”

Rude exhales. “Do you mind if I sit?”

Reno shakes his head, following Rude to a pristine white bench along the path of flowers. Rude sits heavily, but Reno’s too anxious not to stand. Tseng, Rufus and Veld are just silhouettes in the distance now.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the reasons for building the plate,” Rude says. “They wanted to give humans a safe place away from monsters. And with all the mako they’ve been uncovering, the monsters are getting more dangerous.”

Reno nods, more curious than anything by then. “Yeah, there were plenty of monsters below the plate. Had more than one encounter before I came up here.” _And several after, but no one outside of the Turks knows that._

Rude looks nervous to hear that, hands clasping together. “No one talks about the ones that make it up onto the plate.”

Reno keeps his mouth shut. _He_ knows, but he’s not supposed to. Terrifying monsters that hunt humans specifically. The kinds that are mako poisoned and vengeful. This is part of Veld’s work but Rude must not know that.

“Usually, they don’t get spotted,” Rude says. “Witnesses are very uncommon because people don’t tend to survive those encounters. But… it does happen… once in a blue moon.”

“You’ve been poisoned,” Reno blurts out.

Rude’s entire body tenses.

Warmth in his face, Reno tries to calm down. “Sorry, that was… uh… you’ve been around those monsters?”

Rude clenches his hands together in his lap. “I was attacked by one when I was younger. Obviously I survived but it left me with a lot of… side effects.”

“Your sense of smell,” Reno guesses.

Rude nods, brow arched. “Among many other things…” His gaze snaps back up to Reno, hands held appeasingly out. “Not that I’m dangerous. I don’t want you to think I’m putting you in danger. I-I take pains to make sure it doesn’t get out of control. Rufus and Tseng know too, they’ve been helpful.”

Reno takes a deep breath, mind racing. “What does that mean for someone you wanted to… court?” He eases into the word, still unsure if that’s even happening.

Rude meets Reno’s gaze, suddenly very sincere. “I would be up front about it with anyone who wanted to know. So long as they were honest with me in return.”

Sensing the desire for a trade, Reno sits heavily on the other end of the bench. “I hate that I believe you.”

He catches Rude’s smile out of the corner of his eye and it makes it easier to keep talking.

“You obviously know where I got my tattoos but I should say, I never worked. I was born in a Wall Market brothel. My mom was good about keeping me separate from it all but the house came under new owners. They branded me so I’d work for them when I was old enough, but my mom didn’t want that so she took me somewhere else. It’s just that some orphanages under the plate are far worse than brothels. Veld met me in a prison cell after I took one too many chances stealing from people like your pack leader.”

When Reno looks at Rude again, he isn’t expecting another warm smile on the alpha’s face. “No wonder you’re so smart with Rufus.”

Reno lets himself smile back. “My mom took a very big risk so I wouldn’t have to submit myself to assholes like Rufus Shinra. Veld gave me the training to figure out how best to do that.”

Rude’s eyes are very very warm again. “I hope you know that we would never make you submit to any of us. If you did, it would be your choice to.”

Reno swallows, eyes widening as he looks away. Rude is definitely implying that he’d _like_ for Reno to submit to him and now Reno is picturing it, hands going to fists over his legs. Offering any part of his body to Rude’s teeth is a little much in that moment. Thank god they’re outside.

“I think I’d need to know more about that poison,” Reno says quietly, because his confidence is draining away at the thought of Rude biting him.

“It’s not contagious,” Rude assures him, voice just as quiet. “I can promise you that.”

“How are you sure?” Reno asks. He tries to look at Rude again, wanting to prove he can handle this.

Rude’s mouth opens but he takes a couple seconds to choose his words. “I suppose you of all people might understand… For whatever reason it gets worse with the cycle of the moon. Most people are too scared to do the research on it, though there is one Shinra doctor looking into it. I get very restless around the full moon. It’s manageable most months to exercise through it. The more active I am, the less it gets to me. If I don’t have the space or time for it, though, Rufus has… occasionally made _arrangements_ for me.”

Reno leans forward, brows raised. “You hire omegas.”

“N-not omegas,” Rude quickly says. “The thing is, I have to manage the line between activity and emotion… omegas get to the mako parts of me easier. They s-smell better.”

Rude’s resolve is crumbling at all these admissions and Reno can’t help but be charmed by how embarrassed he is. “Alphas have less noticeable scents to you?”

Rude nods, eyes on the trees in the distance. “If it’s the full moon, I have to be careful not to let myself get too overwhelmed.”

“But if you like _my_ scent…?” Reno asks.

“I would just stay isolated on the full moon,” Rude says. “One day a month isn’t so bad. And I think I would have an easier time if… you… were waiting for me.”

_Why is this so much harder to handle than talking about brothels?_

Ripping his gaze away, Reno feels the hair on the back of his neck standing up. That little fabric band is getting itchy again. And so is the top of his head. “Makes sense.”

“I just want to be clear,” Rude adds, and his voice is very smooth isn’t it? “I don’t see much point in talking around it. It’s okay if you’re not interested but I think you’re fascinating and very beautiful and I want to continue getting to know you. Preferably without your guardian or my pack watching from the porch.”

Reno’s cheeks are warming up and again he thinks about submission. He starts fidgeting, nudging his boots together, fully aware of what Rude is offering. “Honestly I’m not used to people talking to me like this.”

“Really?” Rude asks.

Reno nods, not quite ready to look at Rude again. “Most people see the tattoos and assume I have a price, _or_ they see Veld and don’t even try. I don’t get a lot of honest compliments.”

He doesn’t quite see it, but he can feel Rude leaning a little closer. “Do you want more?”

Crossing and uncrossing his ankles, Reno breathes through the prickling warmth spreading down his neck and over his head. “They’re pretty nice…”

He can hear Rude laugh and it makes him shiver.

“I wish I had better words to tell you how pretty you are,” Rude says. “I’m trying to be polite and not stare at you but you wear your clothes very nicely. It’s hard not to admire you. Even looking at your face for long makes me feel like I’m scandalizing you. Your lips…”

Before he can say anything more, Rufus whistles from the porch loud enough to get their attention. Reno takes an embarrassingly deep breath as Rufus waves them back over.

“I suppose that’s it for today,” Rude says.

Reno jumps up from the bench, the heat from everything Rude said starting to weigh him down. Like fingers pressing into his skull. “That was fast. Was that fast?”

Rude rises up and sighs. “That did seem fast… I’ll leave it up to you if you’d like to come back again. But I’d definitely like to see you.”

Reno tries to walk toward Veld and the others when he stumbles on his own untied bootlaces. Immediately Rude catches Reno by the arm, touching his back to keep him from falling.

“Are you okay?” Rude asks.

Reno’s breath is unsteady as he focuses on the shape of Rude’s hands. “Yes.”

Slowly, Rude lets him go. “Sorry.”

Reno shakes his head, lifting the hem of his skirt just enough to stick his untied boot out. “I’m just an idiot, it’s okay.”

“Let me,” Rude says and he kneels to tie Reno’s boot.

Reno is very glad that the others can’t see his face. So much for being _sharp_. Rude fixes the laces on Reno’s boot quickly and Reno is too busy staring into the distance and trying to be less embarrassed by his own foolishness when he feels Rude’s hands sliding around Reno’s ankle.

Eyes wide, he looks down at Rude, who’s looking up at Reno. His hands are unbearably, _addictively_ warm underneath the edge of Reno’s skirt. He’s perfectly positioned to block anyone else’s line of sight as he smooths his thumb over the stockings covering Reno’s calf.

“I hope you’ll come back,” Rude says.

There’s no way Reno isn’t blushing and he hates it but he also wants to memorize the shape of Rude’s hands. Rude stands up again, adjusting his sleeves even though they’re fine.

“It’s okay,” Rude says. “I know it’s embarrassing to stumble but we all do it. No need to blush.”

Reno huffs. “Is it the mako making you tease me?”

Rude smirks. “No, I just want to.”

Reno lifts his chin. “Damn alphas…”

Rude actually laughs at that as they approach the porch once again.

“Fast friends, hm?” Rufus says upon seeing Rude’s smile. “Wonderful. Certainly makes this all so much easier.”

“Reno, are you alright?” Veld asks, meeting them just to offer his arm. “I saw you trip.”

“Stupid shoelaces,” Reno mutters, taking Veld’d arm anyway. _Not nearly as strong or sturdy as Rude’s_. “I’m fine, but someone went and made fun of me. Not very nice to your prospective pack member, are you?”

Reno shoots Rude a glare, but Rude only smiles warmly back. “Just giving you a realistic look at pack life here. And I fixed your laces, didn’t I?”

“I hope you’re not scaring our new friend,” Rufus warns, eyes on Rude.

Reno crosses his arms, knowing that to Rufus, this has nothing to do with warm hands. “I’m not frightened of a couple of alphas. You’ll have to try a lot harder than that to scare me.”

Rufus gives a relieved smile. “Seems like you’ll do well here.”

 _So this is still moving forward_.

“Third time’s the charm, right?” Reno asks.

“Indeed.” Rufus looks pleased as punch as he send Tseng to escort them back to their carriage.

-

“The Shinra’s have employees suffering from mako poisoning,” Reno says to Veld.

Veld nods. “It was only a matter of time before I got confirmation of that. Do you think you could get more information?”

_Does flirting with one of them count?_

“Yeah,” Reno tells him. “I think I can.”

“Three invites is fairly decisive,” Veld says. “It’ll only get harder to back out going forward.”

“I can handle myself,” Reno assures him, even with warmth still coiled in his belly and on two very precise points atop his head.

-

Reno is not expecting a handwritten note from Rude accompanying the next invitation. It’s simple.

_Looking forward to your next visit. Perhaps I’ll be allowed to take your arm this time. If that’s not too forward. I’ve included instructions on the off chance you wanted to write to me directly without risk of Rufus reading over your words._

“Anything interesting?” Veld asks.

Reno shakes his head. “Just helping me understand the pack hierarchy. You know how complicated that can get up here.”

Veld nods. “True enough.”

Reno writes a response that night for Rude.

_And here is how you can reach me. I don’t know how long you and I will be expected to respectfully circle the gardens at the Shinra estate but if you pull another stunt like that with my boot, I might get locked up in my tower for five days and that’ll only make this take longer. Despite my better judgement, I’m curious about you and I’m kind of impatient. Better to tell you now._

He’s never been so worked up writing a letter.

-

“A carriage ride. How exciting.”

Reno gives Rude a dry expression and Rude can’t help but laugh. Maybe he’s just thrilled to have Reno back in front of him after that letter. A promising development to say the least.

“It’s traditional,” Rude tells him. “To show trust between two packs.”

“By parading us through Midgar at noon like ornaments,” Reno says with a nod. “So trusting.”

Rude stands just a little closer to Reno than necessary to open the door for him, adding in a whisper as Reno climbs up the steps. “At least your adoptive father won’t be watching.”

Reno hops up and takes a seat along the bench for two. “You know, I hadn’t considered that.”

Rude sits beside Reno and he sees Reno’s legs jump together, making space so that they aren’t touching.

Rufus sends them off with a wave and a smile, Veld simply nodding at Reno. The carriage picks up with a start and Reno sways into Rude’s arm, startling away from him.

“The nice thing about this,” Rude starts to say. “Is that no one will pay attention to us. They certainly won’t know who we are or that this is our first time going out anywhere. They’ll just see another carriage and go about their business. So… it’s as good as alone. The driver certainly can’t see us and as long as we’re quiet, he won’t hear us either.”

Rude watches that information sink into Reno, his shoulders relaxing as they head down the long driveway from the estate toward the city.

“It’s true,” Reno says, hands clasped in his lap. “I’ve seen a million carriages and I never think twice about them.”

“Hiding in plain sight,” Rude says.

“How clever.” Reno leans toward the open edge of carriage, hand on the seat between him, _just_ shy of Rude’s leg. “This place is pretty nice, I’ll give you that. You must like living here.”

Rude lets his gaze stray over Reno’s neck and the little black band that he always wears. Even though he knows those bands are supposed to downplay an alpha’s interests by dampening omega scent, it looks good on Reno anyway. His clothes always look nice. That day’s black blouse tucked into a dark maroon skirt also makes him want to stare at Reno’s waist.

“I will admit it’s nice to have the grounds to myself on the full moon. The people here are aware that they should stay inside, so that means I’m safe to run around.”

Reno turns to look at him. “I’ve heard it’s… like a transformation?”

Rude nods. “You’ve seen a monster before, right?”

Reno turns back to look at the treeline. “I have. One or two.”

Rude looks at Reno’s black gloved hand on the seat beside his leg. “It’s somewhere between that and human.”

“Would I still know it’s you?” Reno asks.

“I think you would,” Rude says, surprised at how easy it is to talk like this. Maybe it’s the implicit trust of Reno still being here even after knowing about everything. “And I would certainly know it was you.”

They’re passing out of the greenery surrounding the property, steadily making their way through the streets of the neighborhood sitting between the Shinra Estate and the city.

“Really?” Reno asks, turning back to him. “You’re sure?”

Rude nods. “Sense of smell is even better like that. I’d know you long before I saw you.”

Reno holds his gaze for a few seconds, shifting his body a little. “Does that mean you like my scent?”

“From what I can tell, yes,” Rude says. “You do a good job of hiding it, though.”

“It’s what I’m supposed to do,” Reno says quietly.

“I know,” Rude tells him, voice low. “But I imagine someone bold enough to tell me in a letter that they’re on the edge of going into heat won’t be bothered by my saying that I wish I could take the time to memorize your scent.”

Reno’s back straightens, gaze brightening. In any other situation, this would be a deciding moment of whether or not he’d gone too far, but Reno’s pupils are dilating and Rude sees that black band move as he swallows.

“That would be jumping the gun a little,” Reno says, hand flattening to the bench. “If anyone found out.”

“It’s true,” Rude says. He can hear his pulse roaring in his ear as he slips his hand underneath Reno’s. “So, as long as no one knows, we’ll be fine.”

Reno’s breath catches and Rude smiles as he pulls Reno’s gloved hand onto his leg. “Right,” Reno says, his voice barely audible.

Rude turns Reno’s hand up, touching his finger to Reno’s palm and drawing a circle into the soft material of his glove. “It’s just that you’ve given me a very terrible idea but I’m missing an important detail.”

Reno faces forward, taking a deep breath as he opens his hand for Rude. “What idea is that?”

Smiling, Rude draws a line from the tip of Reno’s ring finger all the way up to his elbow. “Your letter… had me wondering how impatient you really were.”

He sees Reno’s brow twitch as Rude inches closer to him, holding Reno’s forearm over his lap. With all their dark clothing against the dark carriage interior, it would be hard for anyone to see from the sidewalk what was happening. They certainly wouldn’t be able to see the growing blush over Reno’s cheeks.

“Guess I’m still figuring that out,” Reno says, eyes fixed on nothing it seems.

“Well, I can tell you what I was thinking and you can tell me if it offends you,” Rude says, sliding his hand back to Reno’s, weaving their gloved fingers together.

Reno nods quickly. “I’ll let you know.”

Even with that band, Reno’s scent is growing stronger. Like ripening fruit.

“I wondered if I really could bring on your heat,” Rude tells him, listening to Reno’s breathing getting deeper. “I don’t think we should have to talk around it if it’s something we both want. But if it would get you locked up like you said, I might have a solution. Since you were kind enough to provide me with your address, it would be no trouble at all to go and find you.”

Reno slides his fingers against Rude’s. “Oh?”

Rude nods. “I hate to think of you suffering in heat by yourself for five days. Sounds miserable. The only thing is that I’m not sure I know your scent well enough to figure out where in Veld’s sprawling manor you had been locked away.”

Another deep breath and Reno disentangles their hands. Nerves rush in like ice water as Rude thinks he finally _did_ go too far and he leans away.

Reno touches his hands together, looking outside the carriage at the shops they’re passing by.

“We’re already heading back, right?” He asks. “Seems like we turned around but I haven’t been paying attention.”

Rude looks out, feeling a sting of rejection but he still cares to be honest. “Yes, we’re pointed back toward the estate.”

“Good.” Rude turns to see Reno leaning his back into the seat, chin raised. “Don’t waste your time, then.”

Hands going to his neck, Rude’s pulse skyrockets as he watches Reno undo the button holding together that black band around his throat.

“All that talk about heat is making this hard to wear,” Reno says, taking a deep breath as he pulls the band off. Rude’s gaze is stuck on Reno’s uncovered neck. He feels an ache in his gums as he thinks about biting that soft skin. “My only question is, how will you know?”

His blue eyes cut over to Rude.

“Know what?” Rude asks, his thoughts scattering as his nose fills with the soft scent of peach. He’s leaning closer without even realizing it.

“That I’m in heat,” Reno says, voice barely audible. “Wouldn’t want to risk you running all the way out to Veld’s if I’m not actually alone when you get there.”

All the ice melted, Rude touches his fingertips to Reno’s skirt. “You’re right. I have to be sure.”

Reno swallows, head tipping back just a degree more. Rude feels him moving his leg into Rude’s hand, so Rude curls his fingers over Reno’s thigh. Reno breathes through parted lips, face turning away, but his skin is tinged red. Rude shifts closer until their hips are touching and slides his hand down over Reno’s knee.

“Are you sure you’re alright with me doing this?” he asks, one last chance to be rational.

Reno’s gaze darts over to Rude again. “I wouldn’t have let you this close if I wasn’t.”

That brings a smile back to Rude’s lips. “That’s right, you’re probably the most capable omega in this city.”

He starts pulling at the material of Reno’s skirt, watching Reno’s face for any reaction. Hearing his breath stutter is enough to keep Rude going and he reaches to hike the edge of the skirt up and slide one gloved hand underneath the thick fabric. Reno’s eyes pop open when Rude smooths his palm over stockings. Even through his glove Rude relishes the close contact.

Reno’s scent is like sweet smoke in the air. Rude leans in a bit more, taking a selfish breath. That blush is growing fiercer over Reno’s cheeks, head tilting back like he wants to expose his neck.

“Do you think this is enough?” Rude asks, sliding his hand over Reno’s thigh. He presses his thumb into the muscle there. “You’re definitely not as dainty as you let on.”

Reno puts his own hand over his mouth, breathing through his fingers. “And you’re not nearly the gentleman you’re supposed to be.”

Rude laughs quietly. “Would you believe me if I said I don’t make a habit of feeling up my companions in the back of uncovered carriages?”

“You’re not exac—tly doing a good job of convincing me,” Reno mutters back through harsh breaths.

“I swear,” Rude tells him. He glances out at their surroundings to see how close they are to the seclusion of the driveway. Trees on the horizon. Almost there. “There’s just something about you. I feel drawn to you.”

Despite his deepening breaths, Reno still turns to look at Rude head on, dropping his hand from mouth to look up at him properly. Almost like a challenge but so much prettier. “Better make it count so I don’t forget.”

Rude knows he’s smitten by then. This tough-as-nails omega asking to be put into heat is far more exciting than anyone he’s ever seen without their clothes on. The warmth of Reno’s thigh against his hand dredges up a new kind of desire. He really shouldn’t be doing this, not with his own problem lurking under the surface, but Reno is doing things to him and making the irrational seem so much better.

There’s still a vaguely indignant tilt to Reno’s mouth but Rude just gives him a smile as fond as he feels in that moment. Even if he’s being incredibly foolish, Reno is the one rewarding him for it. Rude can smell how fast Reno’s heart is beating as he opens his legs wider. The immediate rush of excitement at the invitation pierces Rude through the chest is staggering. He feels a more beastly urge rising up, one so sharp it makes his hands ache.

So sharp, in fact, he feels claws tearing through the fabric of his gloves.

“You definitely wouldn’t forget if I left you with a mark,” Rude says.

Pupils blown out, Reno just nods.

The pleasure of ripping Reno’s tights just to sink his claws into the skin of his thigh is nothing compared to the look on Reno’s face as he does it. He gives the softest moan as his mouth opens and his eyes slide shut, hips tilting just so.

They’re turning back onto the long driveway, so Rude removes his hand, smoothing Reno’s skirt back into place. Clarity returning to him with a jolt, Reno fumbles to get the black band back in place over his neck. He takes a shaky breath, sliding a few inches away from Rude again.

“Well alright then,” he says.

Rude examines his torn glove. The rips are probably small enough to hide but he’s not sure. “Do you think that’s enough attention?”

Reno gives a frantic laugh. “Yeah, I’d say you’re gonna get what you wanted.”

Rude gives Reno as much space as he can, hoping it won’t be too obvious to everyone else when they get out of the carriage. “Then… do I have your permission to come and find you?”

Reno turns to stare at him, half incredulous, half amused. “You feel me up in a carriage and you still ask for permission to come and see me at my house?”

Rude burns at the bluntness. “I just want to be sure.”

“Believe me,” Reno says. “I’ll be more pissed if you leave me to deal with this on my own.”

Rude laughs at that, smoothing down a stubborn bit of loose fabric on the tip of his glove. “I promise I’ll help.”

Reno reaches over and starts pulling Rude’s torn glove off his hand. “Give me that. Just tell them you touched something gross and left it behind.”

Rude watches Reno unceremoniously shove the glove down the front of his bodice, safely tucking it under the tight garment. He shoots Rude a glare.

“I don’t want Veld to notice.”

Rude smiles, shaking his head. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Reno huffs and it takes a couple seconds, but he smiles too. “You’re one to talk.”

They’re almost back at the estate. The wind and the black band is tamping down Reno’s scent again, thankfully, but Rude is already wishing they had more time.

“When should I come see you?” he asks.

Reno clears his throat, bending his leg a little and giving a quiet gasp. “If it hits me tonight like I think it will, you should probably wait a few days just to make sure no one gets suspicious. They’ll get nosey if it goes away too soon.”

“So, what, three days?” Rude asks.

Reno looks at him again, some of the blush calming down but he still looks at Rude like he’s something entirely new. “That should do it.”

For once, it’s a good kind of new.

When they’re disembarking, Rude makes the mistake of offering his right hand to help Reno down, only remembering it’s uncovered when Reno clears his throat.

“Sorry,” Rude mutters, switching to his left.

“Shame about it,” Reno says, taking Rude’s hand to get down the steps.

“What happened to your glove?” Rufus asks, all good cheer. “You just got those.”

Rude pulls away from Reno as soon as his feet are back on solid ground. “There was an unfortunate incident with a bird.”

“It was better abandoned,” Reno says, smiling. “You should really look into some closed carriages.”

“How embarrassing,” Rufus looks like he’s about to burst out laughing. “My apologies. It won’t happen again, my friends.”

-

“Are you alright?” Veld asks as they’re almost home.

Reno folds his arms tightly over his chest and feels the glove wedged up into his cleavage. “Yeah… it’s nothing.”

“Reno.” Veld puts on his _teacher_ voice and Reno rolls his eyes.

“Gimme a break, Veld, I’m an adult,” Reno says.

“Yes, you are,” Veld responds. “Which is why I’m a little surprised you’re being stubborn about this.”

“It’s been a while, okay?” Reno snaps. “Sorry. I’m getting a headache.”

“Ears?” Veld asks.

Reno scowls at the mention. Heat ears are by far the most mortifying part of being an omega for him. The thing that’s meant to entice an alpha, make omegas look soft and appealing, has filled Reno with indignation since he was a teenager. But, now when he thinks about Rude seeing them, he doesn’t feel quite so annoyed.

Veld nods. “I’m not trying to put you on the spot. I wouldn’t have brought you out if I’d known.”

Reno heaves a sigh, trying to play the part. “It’s okay. I don’t think he noticed.”

“How is it going? Are you still feeling okay about all of this?” Veld asks.

The carriage is rolling to a stop as Reno says, “Yeah, definitely.”

“I’ll have Cissnei set up your other room,” Veld tells him.

Reno breathes sigh. “Thanks.”

-

The first night after his carriage ride with Rude, Reno takes a long bath and admires the claw marks on his thigh. Foot propped on the edge of the tub, he runs his fingers over the red indents. Traditionally, alphas mark omegas by biting their necks, but Reno knows most alphas can’t turn their hands into monster paws. It feels good to lightly press into those marks, filling him with simmering lust entirely new to him.

Leaning his head back and breathing through the steam, the heat concentrates over his scalp and, with a feeling not dissimilar to Rude scratching him, Reno feels his ears shifting. In an instant, the bath becomes too hot and Reno pulls himself out of the water.

Veld has a policy of only allowing as many omegas into his house as he has spare rooms for, so as not to get into an unfortunate situation with a heat or a rut. Normally, he prefers all of them to share rooms and intermingle to get used to one another, but he’s not stupid about how this works. Initially it felt like getting put under house arrest, but now Reno’s grateful for it.

 _Assuming Rude shows up_.

Toweling off, gently pressing on those claw marks to give himself a jolt of sensation, he thinks if Rude doesn’t come for him, he knows how their next meeting will go and it will not end with Reno joining their pack.

He walks back to bed on shaky legs and picks up the glove he’d rescued. Even though it’s fit for Rude’s right hand, it’s so much larger than Reno’s hand that he can put it on his left all the same. He presses the silky glove to his face, breathing in the alpha scent he’d been denied up until now. He doesn’t have the same nose as an alpha and it’s always harder to tell, especially outdoors.

There’s undoubtedly something unique in Rude’s scent. Monstrous isn’t the right word for it, though. More like, _rich_. A thick scent that clouds his mind in a pleasant way. Like incense. Reno sighs against the fabric, his whole body tightening with heat. He almost regrets telling Rude to wait. Maybe he could have faked it afterwards…

He bites the excess fabric softly in his teeth and thinks about Rude’s claws.

The second day he wakes up feeling like there’s a fire under his bed, miserable as his body aches for something he can’t give it. Not yet, anyway. With a chill of embarrassment, he realizes he didn’t exactly ask Rude what he was planning to do. They’re not going about this in the traditional fashion. He has no idea what to expect.

If this were a normal courtship, Reno wouldn’t even be entertaining the thought of Rude seeing him in heat until after they’d been engaged. That’s how everyone else does it. You court slowly until you’re both sure it’s a good fit and your packs or families are also sure it’s a good fit, and then you get engaged and then you get married and _then_ you let your mate see your heat ears.

Reno huffs, raking his hair back from his face and feeling the soft ears protruding up from his head. No one tells you what to do when a mako-poisoned alpha offers to settle your heat for you before you’ve even decided to join his pack. Does the mako affect more than his hands? What is he going to do? Surely he’s not planning to…

Heat burns through Reno’s skin and someone knocks on the door.

“Reno?” Elena calls.

“Yeah?” he calls back. He can hardly smell her through his own messed up senses. The heat always screws with him like that. Not that he’s dealt with it all that often.

“You good?” she asks. She sounds uncertain.

Reno barks out a laugh. “As good as I can be. Why?”

He hears a soft _thump_ and imagines Elena leaning her head on the door. “Nothing. You haven’t been in here in a while.”

Reno turns onto his side to look at the door. “What, you miss me?”

“No,” she shoots back immediately. “I wanted to tease you. You went on a date with an alpha and now you’re in here.”

“It was a _mission_ ,” he whines back at her.

She laughs, and he smiles because he knows she can’t see. “Uh huh. This handsome alpha. You like him, just admit it.”

Reno sees the glove on the floor and picks it back up. Must have fallen off the bed in the night. “He’s probably gonna be my future packmate. It’s good if I like him.”

“You _like him_ like him,” Elena sings back.

“I’m gonna fight you when I’m outta here,” Reno says. “Get lost already, Veld’s gonna yell at you if he finds out you’re talking to me through the door.”

Elena laughs again. “He can yell all he wants. I’m not here because you smell. I’m just worried, that’s all. I don’t want you as a mate, you’d be the worst. But you _are_ my friend.”

“You’re so sappy,” Reno teases, laying on his back. “I’m fine, you worrywort. Get outta here. And don’t come back, ya hear?”

“You’re so annoying.” He hears her tapping on the door in a little circle. “I’ll see in a few days.”

“Fare thee well,” he calls as dramatically as he can muster.

Her footsteps disappear lightly down the hall.

Reno lays Rude’s glove over his mouth and lets himself breathe as selfishly as he wants. The shivers start up after he eats the lunch left on the other side of the door for him. Shivers that drive him back to bed. This is his least favorite part. Heat is one thing, the desire to be touched, but the chills that drive him to build little nests out of blankets drive him mad. These instincts never sat well with him.

Bundled up in three different blankets, he chews on Rude’s glove like a feral animal and thinks about strong, warm arms wrapped around him. A restless nap sends him right back to feverish and he kicks off all the blankets onto the floor. He feels empty and strange and so very warm. Every little movement of his body sends sparks flying.

_Will Rude really show up for you? A near stranger? How exciting do you think you are?_

Exciting enough to get those claw marks…

In a bout of frantic desperation, he puts Rude’s glove on again and touches his thigh. Closing his eyes and pressing into the sore spots there. The soft fabric feels cool against his simmering skin but it’s not enough.

You’re not supposed to touch yourself. Everyone says it only makes the heat last longer and good omegas have the control not to do that. But Reno is not a good omega and he’s already broken so many rules by then.

He doesn’t bother taking his nightgown off, just covers his own mouth and gently slides his gloved hand down the front of his underwear. Holding his body too tight, thinking about the bite of Rude’s claws into his thigh, gentle hands around his ankle, such a handsome smile. Reno is sure that Rude isn’t a monster even with the mako poisoning, but there is more to him that Reno has yet to see and all he can do is wonder and imagine.

Hardly counts as touching himself if he can’t feel his own skin. That’s what he says in his mind as he presses a gloved finger into his slit and he’s grateful for the heat because otherwise it’d be much too dry. He’s worked up enough but he still can’t bring himself to do anything more than feel the pressure, holding still with his palm held firmly to his clit.

He wants Rude to do it.

The second night is a blur. He hardly remembers eating dinner, just bundling up in his blankets and feeling a riotous kind of emptiness. There should be an alpha here and it’s not fair that there isn’t. Rude should be in this bed, touching Reno, easing all this discomfort. Not fair, not fair.

_Where’s my alpha?_

Reno emerges from a hazy daydream with his gloved fingers back inside his body. He doesn’t sleep all night, alternating hot and cold until he thinks he’s going to lose his mind, finally passing out with the sunrise. He hates how often his thoughts wander to submission and knotting. He has no idea what it’d feel like to let Rude do that, if it’ll hurt or please or make him go numb, but his body wants it in ways he doesn’t want to put words to.

The desire to be full in every possible way.

He wakes up in the evening with a soft knock on the door from Cissnei. “You need to eat young man. There’s now three trays of food out here.”

Pulling himself up out of bed, he feels like he’s made of lead. “Yes, ma’am.”

He hears her laugh quietly. “You’re so polite to me when you’re in here.”

She’s gone by the time he retrieves his food from the table in the hall. His legs are shaky and it’s not just the lack of food. He wants to see Rude so bad it hurts.

-

Rude feels a restlessness he hasn’t experienced in years. Getting ready to sneak off the Shinra estate to go see an omega. He’s _never_ been this reckless before but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Reno for one second since they parted ways.

He knows well enough where Veld’s manor is, and in the dead of night it’s easy to shift and avoid detection. He tries to keep off the street to avoid the sound of claws on pavement, sneaking through people’s backyards like a runaway. Steady, not pushing himself, trying to keep calm so he doesn’t lose control. He has to do this right so he doesn’t scare Reno.

The Turks House is on top of a picturesque hill on the west end of the city. Dropping into a low crouch, Rude approaches the house in his other form slowly, getting close enough to be able to differentiate the scents of all the people inside. Right off the bat he can tell there’s a cluster of sleeping bodies in the center of the manor and he assumes most the residents are asleep there.

There’s no way Veld would keep an omega in heat with everyone else though, so Rude circles the building until he can pick up on that faint peach smell. As soon as he catches it, he’s drawn in like a moth to flame, crawling up to the building with his nose in the air. He’s got a paw on the side of the manor before he realizes Reno is on the second floor. _Shit._

There’s a faint light on in the window and he knows Reno is up there. He can smell heat scent mixing with Reno’s own, like caramelized sugar. It’s making Rude’s mouth water. He backs up from the house, searching around the perimeter until he finds a handful of rocks to toss at Reno’s window. He shifts back to human first, tossing them one at a time as gently as he can until he sees a familiar silhouette through the glass.

Reno slides the window up, putting his hands on the sill. His hair is down, framing his face in wild little tendrils and when he leans forward, his ponytail hangs over his shoulder like a silk rope.

“Sorry.” His voice is barely audible but thankfully Rude can hear better than most. “Forgot about the height.”

There’s a lovely red tinge to his face and neck and chest and the sight of his heat ears poking up through his hair riles Rude more than putting his claws in Reno’s thigh had. He shakes his head. “No trouble.”

He figures there’s no sense in hiding. If they’re doing this, Reno will have to see eventually. Still, he’ll never lose the self consciousness of shifting where someone can see it. Warm all over, he lets the mako back in and returns to his other form. Needing to see Reno’s reaction, he peeks back up at the window.

Eyes wide, mouth open, Reno takes a deep breath and it’s hard to tell how he’s dealing with this while he’s also in heat. Whatever he’s thinking, when Rude gestures for Reno to get back, he does, and it doesn’t seem out of fear. It’s easy to scale the building in that form, especially with heat scent luring him in.

Rude climbs through the window, stopping in his tracks as he sees Reno sitting on the edge of a bed. His blue eyes are still wide, but Rude doesn’t sense any fear. Thank god. Reno’s looking over Rude’s body with some kind of fascination and Rude figures he may as well let it happen.

Nose lifted, Rude takes a couple sniffs of the air and he shifts back to human as he realizes that this scent _will_ drive him mad if he’s not smart about this.

“Sorry,” Rude says. “I can’t stay like that any longer.”

Reno shakes his head. “I just… wasn’t expecting you to look so… soft.”

Rude takes a step toward him before remembering the window and turning back around to shut it.

“I thought you’d be scarier,” Reno goes on. His breath is coming faster and Rude approaches him slowly. “Not so… regal.”

Rude stops in front of Reno, keeping his voice quiet. “Can I sit with you?”

Reno nods, chest rising and falling frantically. Rude sinks down beside Reno, gaze drawn to the tips of those ears. There are little tufts of red sticking up from the backs and Rude starts to smile as he leans down. Pulling on the edge of Reno’s ear in his lips, he hears Reno sigh.

“It’s good to see you,” Rude says.

Reno turns toward him and Rude feels tentative hands on his sides. “Yeah…”

Rude presses his face to Reno’s hair and touches Reno’s waist through his nightgown. It’s such a thin material, probably to help with the heat, but he’s hardly prepared to get so close so quickly. Reno shivers, shuffling in closer and the feeling of acceptance breaks through his own nerves. Rude pulls Reno against himself, arms winding around his middle.

With another deep breath, Rude runs his hand down Reno’s back, over his hip and down his thigh until he finds the edge of the gown. Reno’s hands bunch up the sides of Rude’s shirt and he rubs his face and ear against Rude’s chest.

“Was worried you wouldn’t show,” Reno says quietly.

Rude slips his hand under that thin fabric, kissing the top of Reno’s head. “I can’t stay away from you.”

The pleasure he feels just from Reno pressing his ear to Rude’s neck as he parts his legs is enough to justify the trip across town. Reno’s arms lock around Rude’s back and he gives the softest whine as Rude touches the fabric of Reno’s underwear.

“Have you… ever…?” Rude is debating how to word his question when Reno just shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “Never.”

It shouldn’t feel so good to him to know but Rude gets this spike of adrenaline thinking that he’s the only person who’s touched Reno like this. As much as he likes to think he’s better than that, he can’t deny it satisfies deep parts of him. Possessive parts of him.

 _This is my omega_. _Mine and mine alone._

Breathing through unbearable excitement, Rude pries Reno away from him. Reno’s eyes pop open but Rude just flips him around, growling, “C’mere.”

Rude wraps his arm around Reno’s stomach and pulls them both back onto the bed. Reno seems a little shaky but moves with Rude as best he can until Rude is backed against the wall. Hesitance falls away and he pulls Reno’s underwear off but the catch in Reno’s breath and his hands turning to fists at Rude’s sides gives him pause.

Reminding himself to go slow, Rude hugs Reno to his chest a little softer. Running his hands down Reno’s arms to help him relax. Gently touching Reno’s neck and lips and cheek. Reno lets his head fall back against Rude’s shoulder, breathing evening out again. Through the thin nightgown, Rude can see Reno’s nipples getting hard as Rude softly touches Reno’s neck, so he inches his hand down.

Reno’s brows jump up and he closes his eyes as Rude slowly sweeps his hand over the front of that nightgown. The quiet little gasp is lovely encouragement and Rude comes back to run his finger around the swell of Reno’s breasts. The way Reno shifts and puffs his chest up tells Rude what he wants. Thumbing at his nipple for only a few seconds has Reno squirming in Rude’s lap. Breathing in sighs, feet sliding over the sheets. When his hands unclench and he grabs the outside of Rude’s thighs, Rude can smell Reno’s body reacting.

“You’re already wet,” Rude says. “Do you like it that much or have you just been alone for too long?”

Reno’s hips twitch as Rude palms his chest, dragging the heels of both his hands over Reno’s breasts. Reno bends his legs up and moans quietly. “Good, good, good.”

Rude sighs into Reno’s hair, his cock getting harder as Reno keeps wriggling against him.

“Will it be enough for you if I just keep doing this?” he asks.

Reno bites his lip instead of answering. He probably knows by now that Rude won’t settle just for this but knowing how much Reno likes it makes it easy to keep going. Rude pulls on Reno’s gown, bunching up the edge to get his hand underneath. Seeing a little ‘V’ of hair between his legs and a hint of reddened skin has him growling.

One hand he skims back to cup Reno’s chest, but the other he drops down over Reno’s stomach to touch that hair. Reno presses back into Rude, hissing at the skin to skin contact and again Rude tries to remember to go slow. This is all new to him. Best to take his time. Ease him through. Or get Reno so worked up that he _asks_ for Rude to touch him.

Rude trails one finger over thick hair before skimming back up to massage Reno’s chest with both hands under his clothes. He doesn’t miss the noise Reno makes when Rude moves his hand away from Reno’s thighs, but he also loves the mindless way Reno’s body moves in response to Rude feeling him up. Soon enough Reno is maybe unintentionally rolling his hips over Rude’s dick.

“R-Rude…” Reno’s voice is strained, thin as his nightgown.

“Alphas aren’t nearly this sensitive,” Rude says, way too calm considering how bad he wants to break down and knot Reno, sink his claws into Reno’s body, bite his neck while Rude fucks him.

Reno is struggling to breathe so Rude lightens his grip, just holding his hands flat to Reno’s chest, waiting.

It takes a couple seconds for Reno to get the words out. “What are you… gonna do?”

Rude can feel a damp spot on his pants from Reno’s heat-wound body. He holds Reno closer. “As much as I want to knot you, we probably shouldn’t do that just yet.”

Reno’s left leg is trembling ever so slightly.

“But I want you to think about it,” Rude says. “I still want to know if you want it.”

Reno’s breath stutters as he tries to respond.

“Have you been in here thinking about me knotting you for three days?” Rude asks, trailing his fingertips over Reno’s belly.

Reno’s whole body is warming up under Rude’s hands.

“Yes,” Reno manages, voice half-swallowed.

“You think it’d feel good?” Rude asks, taking Reno’s thigh in his hand and pushing it away.

“Yes, god yes,” Reno pants through Rude spreading his legs apart.

“Me too,” Rude says, sliding his finger down the inside of Reno’s thigh. “I think about it all the time.”

Reno turns his face into Rude’s neck.

“I don’t know what you did to me, Reno, but you’re the only thing I think about anymore.”

Reno’s breath is hot on Rude’s skin and he tries to move in closer, tongue snaking out to lick the scent gland in Rude’s neck.

Reno’s legs jump at the first touch of Rude’s finger to his slit, but Rude doesn’t press in, just touches the slick skin.

“Careful,” Rude says softly. “I did my best to suppress my scent so no one would know I was here, but all that will go away if you get too close.”

Reno actually laughs at that. “Why do you think I agreed to three days? No one will come to check in until day five. Plenty of time to wash you off of me. Just don’t scent on me.”

Rude gives a pleased growl. “You are sharp.”

Reno licks him again and Rude can’t stand to keep waiting. Pressing his middle finger inside Reno’s cunt, hearing Reno moan, his hands gripping Rude’s thighs. His own body throbs at his skin nestled into wet heat and Rude grinds his hips up against Reno.

“Take your clothes off,” Rude says.

Even though he looks weighted with everything, Reno picks himself up and pulls the nightgown over his head. Tossing it over the bed and collapsing against Rude again.

“Rude,” his voice is run through with _want_. “Keep touching me.”

Rude smiles, happy to oblige. “Anything for you.”

With both hands, Rude brings Reno up. Rubbing circles into Reno’s clit to slide more fingers inside until Reno’s entire body is shaking. He’s scrabbling at Rude’s sides with three fingers buried in slick. Rude just works him harder, wanting to test Reno’s limits as he touches swollen skin, learning the shape of Reno’s arousal. He swears he can feel Reno’s heartbeat through his clit, right up until Reno starts to come on Rude’s hand with a gasping moan.

Rude slows down, but he doesn’t stop, certainly not when Reno grabs Rude’s wrist to hold him there. Really, Rude wants to know exactly how much he can get out of Reno, savoring the shift in Reno’s voice as he goes from _relief_ to _overstimulated_.

“Don’t you worry,” Rude tells him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Reno just gives this needy gasp as more heat spills out of him, legs shuddering with the aftershock. Rude can feel Reno’s grip getting weaker and weaker.

“You had enough?” he asks quietly, hands going still.

Reno takes a deep breath. “I-it’s just… so good…”

Rude leans down to kiss his head. “I don’t want to push you too far.”

As it starts to die down, Reno shivers more against him.

“C’mon, let’s take a break.”

Reno doesn’t fight as Rude scoops him up and lays him down on the bed away from the mess they just made.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Reno asks, body trembling.

“Not yet,” Rude says. “Just want to wash my hands.”

Reno gives a shaky laugh. “Bathroom’s by the door…”

Rude goes off to clean his hands before he lights a fire in Reno’s hearth and takes his own dampened clothes off to dry by the flames. He kneels on the floor by Reno’s bed, running his hand through red hair, touching soft ears.

“Everyone says the only way to make the heat go away is to get knotted,” Reno says.

“That’s not actually true,” Rude tells him.

Reno’s blue eyes open at that. “Really?”

Rude nods, leaning his arms on the bed. He traces the outline of those feather-soft ears. “It’s the easiest way I suppose, but you can also tire an omega out of it.”

Reno’s lips curve into a smirk. “Sounds like something an alpha would say.”

Rude returns that smile with a quiet laugh. “I have nothing to gain from telling you that. I could leave right now and it wouldn’t matter but I don’t want you to go back to suffering as soon as I’m out the door.”

“Or window,” Reno quips.

Rude swipes his thumb up Reno’s ear. “That too. I just want to help you.”

“Be honest now,” Reno says, eyes closing as Rude keeps playing with his ear. “It’s not just about me.”

“Okay…” Rude admits, shuffling up closer. He rests his face on Reno’s chest and scratches through Reno’s hair with both hands. “I want to leave my mark on you. Not just on your skin.”

Reno takes a deep breath, leaning his head into Rude’s hands. “What kinda mark?”

“The kind that keeps you coming back to me,” Rude tells him.

Reno gives a sighing kind of laugh. “Job well done, then.”

Rude burns pleasantly at those words. _Yes, he’s mine_. Petting Reno’s ears, feeling him relax. He could do this all night but he feels Reno’s hands settling on his head and his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna let you go until I repay the kindness,” Reno says.

That burn quickly brightens. “Yeah?”

Reno nods. “I told you I have time to wash you off. It’d be a waste not to treat you the same. And…” His cheeks are turning red again through a smile. “I wanna know what you like.”

Rude slides his hands down to smooth his thumbs over Reno’s tattoos, sitting up to look down at his face. Reno’s eyes barely open up to meet his gaze and he looks so comfortable. It’s such a soft expression, and Rude feels drawn in so fiercely he can’t stop himself from leaning down closer to taste that contentment. Reno’s breath catches quietly as Rude kisses him and it takes him a couple seconds to fall into it, but feeling his hands slowly circle Rude’s head is worth the careful approach. Rude waits until Reno starts kissing him back to lick at Reno’s lips. Reno opens his mouth in degrees for Rude and he delights in the feel of Reno’s tongue hesitantly offered up like that.

Reno tastes as sweet as his scent and Rude pulls back with a sigh. “You’re so good.”

Reno gives this warm smile, like he’s embarrassed to like those words as much as he does.

“What?” Rude teases with another kiss. “You don’t want me to tell you you’re good?”

Reno shifts his body around like he’s trying to stretch. “It’s just the heat. Making me crazy.”

“Really?” Rude kisses a path down from Reno’s cheek to his neck, licking Reno’s scent just a little. “You’re sure it’s not just because you like me a lot.”

Reno shakes his head, still smiling. “Nope.”

“Maybe you think I’m a good alpha,” Rude goes on, kissing over his throat and into the hollows of his clavicle. Dropping his hand down to touch his fingertip to Reno’s nipple.

Even though Reno shakes his head, he gives this closed mouth moan at the contact, head tipped back. The sound is warm over Rude’s skin.

“You like when I touch you,” Rude says to Reno biting his lip. “Did you like when I put my claws in you too?”

He can hear Reno’s legs moving over the sheets as Rude presses his face to Reno’s chest, his lips brushing over peaked skin.

“Maybe you want me to bite you too,” Rude says, tonguing at his nipple. Reno’s hands tighten over his head and Rude makes a pleased sound as he closes his mouth over Reno’s breast. Dragging his hand down lower, Reno’s legs immediately spread for him and Rude lets his teeth sharpen with the shift.

Setting the pad of his thumb to Reno’s clit, Reno’s body jumps.

“Do you want me to bite you?” Rude asks. “Leave you with a hundred marks no one else can see?”

Reno tries to push his hips into Rude’s hand, but Rude leans his weight onto Reno to keep him still. With a whine, Reno opens his mouth to gasp, “ _Yes, yes, yes_. Teeth, claws, whatever. I-I…” He rakes his hands over his face and into his hair. “I wanna…”

“Yes?” Rude prompts, heart racing as he thinks of what Reno’s trying to say.

Reno takes a deep breath. “I’ll show you…”

Rude pulls himself up to sit on the bed and offer Reno his hand. Reno takes it, sitting up in front of Rude with that deepening blush all over his body. Even though he could stare at Reno like this all night, naked with his hand in Rude’s, skin tinged with heat, he lets Reno turn away. Reno sits with his back facing Rude, straightening his shoulders and inhaling. When he pulls his long hair off his neck, Rude feels his mako poisoned blood reacting, pushing up the less human parts of him.

Fighting off the urge to shift, he presses his lips to that soft skin and Reno shivers. He winds his arms around Reno’s stomach, kneeling over him to lick that spot— the point of submission that most people have. Omegas usually grow their hair longer just to hide it. It makes it all the more exciting for Reno to offer it to Rude like that, body weakening as Rude licks it over and over.

When Reno goes completely slack, making this soft, mindless sound in Rude’s arms, Rude sets his teeth on Reno’s skin. As gently as he can, he bites Reno’s neck and delights in the sigh Reno gives.

Rude pulls back to look at the marks, licking the little bit of blood away. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Reno breathes the word out. “Don’t stop.”

Rude gladly bites him again, careful not to spill too much blood. Reno starts squirming again, breathing harder. Slipping a hand down between Reno’s thighs, he puts two fingers back inside Reno as he bites down on his shoulder.

Reno falls forward onto his hands, legs splayed out. Rude works his way across Reno’s skin with his teeth, every inch he can reach that won’t show. When he lets Reno go, Reno turns to look back at Rude with hazy eyes.

“Can I touch you?” He looks drunk from the sensation.

Rude nods, hard all over again at that expression. Reno starts turning back around and Rude takes his fingers back but as soon as Reno faces him, he tugs on Rude’s wrist with a soft whine, guiding him back in. Smiling with half lidded eyes as he reaches for the last of Rude’s clothes. It takes a little extra effort to get them off when Reno refuses to let Rude’s fingers leave him, but they manage. Reno winds up on his back with Rude kneeling between his legs.

Any hesitance vanishes from Reno as he wraps his hand around Rude’s cock. Rude hunches forward, already so full of want. Even if Reno doesn’t know what to do, the fact that he so shamelessly tries is good on its own. Greedy fingers can feel better than skilled ones and Reno has a look in his eyes like it’s getting to him just as much as it’s getting to Rude.

The dryness is a little much though, so Rude moves in closer to press himself up against Reno’s body. Pulling his fingers out of Reno just to get some of that wetness on his own skin. Reno reads him immediately, inching his hips down to make it easier. Soon enough, Reno has Rude’s dick pressed into his clit, shuttering with every stroke of his own hand, getting them both hard. When Reno’s grip gets unsteady from the pressure, Rude fits his hand over Reno’s to keep it going.

Rude can tell they’re going to hit Reno’s limit by the scent rising up like wildfire in the air. If they keep this up, those ears will be gone by morning. Reno mewling and writhing around like a wild animal, biting his own lip to keep himself quieter, Rude feels all the alpha urges building up behind his eyes.

 _Mark him, knot him, help him, care for him_. _He’s yours now. Spoil him_.

Pressing into Reno harder, hearing him moan, sheathing his fingers back inside Reno’s heat soaked body, feeling him come again with the released tension of a snapped violin string. Pulling his name from the depths of Reno’s throat sets Rude off, spilling across Reno’s stomach and chest with a deep, satisfied sound he’s never heard himself make.

_This must be what it’s like to bed your mate._

Rude doesn’t let Reno go until his omega is shivering and limp from the release. Leaning down to set his forehead on Reno’s shoulder, Rude licks him again. Reno breathes deep, letting his arms go slack at his sides, one hanging off the bed. After a moment of calm, Rude sits up to check in.

“Are you okay?”

Reno nods, smiling wide. “Yes. Are you?”

Rude gets a rush of warmth looking at him. “Yes.” He kisses Reno’s face. “Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty or sore or—”

Reno laughs and pushes lightly at Rude’s face. “I’m fine, Rude. I promise. I’m not helpless.”

Rude slides down onto the bed beside Reno, pressing his face to Reno’s hair. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Reno says, voice starting to let on how tired he is. Still, he touches Rude’s head, pulling him in. “It was all good.”

Rude kisses Reno’s temple. “It was. I wish I could stay but I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Reno shakes his head a little. “We don’t want that. Last thing I need is Veld chasing you out of the house with a gun.”

“Would he?” Rude asks.

“Maybe,” Reno says, smiling through his words. “Elena might too. Shots _definitely_ would.”

“Veld wasn’t joking when he said you were a well loved member of this house, huh?” Rude presses his lips to Reno’s cheek.

“I guess,” Reno shrugs. “I just try to pull my weight, that’s all.”

“Sure.”

Rude keeps kissing Reno’s face, not leaving any skin untouched. Reno looks blissful, eyes sliding almost shut again.

“Mm, don’t wanna leave you,” Rude mumbles against Reno’s mouth.

Reno winds his arms around Rude’s back and gently sets his teeth on Rude’s bottom lip. “I’ll see you soon, right?”

Rude smiles. “Yes. Hopefully you’ll be in my pack soon as well.”

“You’ve certainly done a good job convincing me to join.” Reno presses his smile to Rude’s.

He’s not sure it’s the right time to say it, but Rude is sure Reno’s scent is something like soulmate.

-

Reno takes the longest bath of his life when he wakes up after Rude’s visit. With his heat ears gone, everything is back to normal. Even though there’s a leftover pang of yearning echoing through his body, he feels so much better. Well enough to strip and wash his sheets, leaving them to dry in front of the fire Rude started.

His own bath feels so nice. After he scrubs his skin, soaking in warm water is such pleasant relaxation. He stays until it’s too cold and then bundles up in his clean blankets in front of the fire. Again that nesting urge rises up, but he doesn’t mind as much. He figures his own body is just getting mixed signals after an alpha was so close to him in heat. Instincts rising up in the aftermath of getting spoiled so thoroughly. He could definitely get used to this.

He falls asleep in a heap of blankets, wishing he could have kept Rude’s scent a little longer.

On the fifth day, he dresses normally and slinks back to his shared room where Elena and Shotgun are waiting.

“He lives!” Shots throws her hands up. “Thank goodness.”

“Welcome back,” Elena says with a smile. “We saved you some goods from the fancy shop.”

He grins. “I love you.”

Elena gets a box of chocolates and Reno flops onto his bed.

When Veld comes to check in on him, he asks the girls to help Balto with dinner. Shots ruffles Reno’s hair and heads out but Elena shakes her head.

“I missed Reno. I don’t want to leave yet.”

Veld gives her a look like he’s about to explain something he’s already said a million times, but Reno jumps in. “It’s okay, Veld, really. What’s the worst that’ll happen?”

Veld sighs, crossing his arms. “Very well.”

She sits down next to Reno on his bed, linking their arms.

“So,” Reno gestures at Veld. “Is there news?”

“Rufus has asked to expedite the process if everyone is on board with the arrangement,” Veld says. “He agreed to continue personally monitoring your courtship with Rude.”

Reno has to try not to laugh at that. “Right, because no one actually cares about that.”

Veld nods. “I’m sure if you play the part well enough, you’ll be granted a fair bit of freedom to come and visit but you’re probably looking at a good month contained to the Shinra Estate while appearances settle.”

“No!”

Reno _and_ Veld startle at Elena’s voice. She pulls on Reno’s arm and he has to fight not to react to the bite marks still healing on his shoulders.

“With all due respect, sir, that’s a terrible idea,” Elena says. “I think I should go with Reno.”

“Elena.” Veld frowns at her, disbelief apparent in his eyes.

“Hear me out,” she says quickly. “You’re letting this happen so fast! None of those rich boys know how to be good to omegas. They only invited Reno because it means they get what they want. They don’t care about him! It’s cruel to send him away without a friend.”

She leans her frowning face against Reno’s shoulder. Veld exhales, looking downright exhausted.

Reno pats Elena’s head. “Hey, it’s not as bad as you think. Believe it or not, I think they’ll be nice to me.”

_Or at least Rude will._

“And Reno can always return if he needs to,” Veld goes on.

Elena squeezes Reno tighter. “Neither of you are thinking about what it’ll be like to be the only omega in Rufus Shinra’s spoiled little alpha pack.”

Reno sighs, wondering if Rufus has ever willingly interacted with an omega when he wasn’t just scheming against his father. Even if Rude is defending him, that’ll only go so far if he still answers to Rufus as pack leader. “She kinda has a point there.”

“See?” Elena glares up at Veld.

Veld exhales, looking at the floor for a moment to compose himself. “I understand your fear, Elena, and while I have confidence that Reno could take care of himself, if you both feel strongly about this… I suppose I can ask Rufus if he’s amenable to allowing another—”

“You’re the best, sir!” Elena claps her hands together in thanks.

Veld makes eye contact with Reno. “And you?”

Reno shrugs. “Two sets of eyes are better than one, ya know? You might get more info faster.”

Veld gives a slight shake of his head. “Emma was not nearly so… spirited.”

“Yeah, well, my sister and I aren’t the same person!” Elena insists.

Finally, Veld laughs. “Believe me, I know. I’ll bring it up next time we visit.”

-

As Reno and Veld walk up the steps to the Shinra Estate once more, Rude offers his arm to Reno and watches his blue eyes light up.

“My my,” Reno takes Rude’s arm and falls into step with him instead of Veld. “I guess we’re friends now.”

“Seems to be,” Rude says quietly. “I’ve been told to show you around the estate today, so you can be more familiar with it.”

With Veld’s face turned away, Reno raises his brows at Rude. “Fun.”

Before they part ways, Veld catches Reno’s eye and says, “Be good, now.”

Reno salutes from his temple, waits for Tseng and Veld to step away and takes Rude’s arm with both his hands. Rude smiles.

“Where to?” Reno asks.

Rude shrugs. “This place is a maze. If you can imagine a useless room for some singular purpose, it probably exists here.”

“I was really hoping to find some fancy nonsense to look at today,” Reno says, squeezing Rude’s arm. “Preferably things that no one else ever looks at. Dustier the better.”

Nodding, Rude guides Reno toward a staircase. “I know just the place.”

He points out every door they pass, telling Reno what’s behind it so that anyone walking by doesn’t think them strange. Pulling him along until they’re deep inside the Shinra library amidst stacks of books that reach to the ceiling.

“Is this room sufficiently dusty for you?” Rude whispers when it’s clear no one else is around.

Reno spins around to face Rude, grabbing his hands and leading him further back. “Oh this is great.”

Smiling, he lets Reno pull him to the back of the room where there is a desk, a couple of armchairs, and a couch for reading. Rude catches Reno’s waist and sits him on the desk.

“Strong,” Reno says with a laugh.

Rude slowly leans in, still cautious in case Reno doesn’t want him close like this but Reno tilts his face up with a smile. Kissing Reno, even softly, brings a wave of satisfaction. _Back where you belong_.

“How were things after I left?” Rude asks.

“Fine,” Reno tells him, hands resting on Rude’s face to keep him there. “Well, there is one thing.”

“What kind of thing?” Rude asks quickly.

“My friend wants to join the pack as well,” Reno says.

“Friend?” Rude frowns. “An alpha?”

Reno laughs. “I knew you’d hate it. It’s not like that, I promise. She really is just a friend. But she’s worried about me joining a pack of alphas. Do any of you have much experience with omegas?”

Rude’s frown deepens. “N-not exactly, no.”

“Then I need you to relax,” Reno says, smoothing his thumbs over Rude’s cheeks. “It’d be nice to have one familiar thing in this weird little mansion.”

Rude holds Reno’s waist a little tighter. “She won’t be mad at me, will she?”

“Nah,” Reno says it immediately and then amends. “Probably. Let me be the one to tell her.”

“Reno,” Rude sighs the name.

Reno kisses him again. “It’ll be fine. She’s not jealous, she’s just protective. I’m like her brother, ya know?”

“I hope you’re right,” Rude says back, stealing another kiss.

Reno takes a deep breath. “I can’t wait to be alone with you again.”

An unexpected thrill propels Rude forward to grab Reno’s face and kiss him harder, bending him back over the desk. Reno gives muffled laugh and his silk gloves slide over Rude’s head, holding tight. Even though he wants to keep going, Rude pulls back.

“Sorry. Would have been faster to just say ‘me too’.”

Reno grins, laying his head on the desk with a sigh. “I like your answer better.”

Rude kisses him one more time. “I don’t know how long I can wait before I ask you to be mine.”

Reno gives a low laugh and trails his fingers over Rude’s lips. “If things were different, I’d have already said yes.”

A door creaks on the other end of the room and Rude immediately sets Reno back down on the ground, offering his arm. “We should probably stop hiding.”

“Boring, but alright,” Reno says, weaving their arms together. “Lead the way.”

They’re almost to the door again when Reno stops and pulls Rude down to whisper, “I _am_ yours, by the way. Don’t forget it.”

Rude smiles with a nod. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> May come back and add an epilogue or something later on because I’m not sure how happy I am with this ending but I need to stop staring at it for now.  
> anyway, remember folks, omegaverse is trans 🤟


End file.
